


Twist of Biology

by loco



Category: EXO (Band), 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV), 백일의 낭군님 | 100 Days My Prince (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate universe: historical setting, Amnesia, Angst, Bond is the claim, Change of character backgrounds, F/M, Implied miscarriage, Lee Yool (Kyungsoo), M/M, Marriage is not equivalent to a bond, Meshing of worlds, Mpreg, No Smut, Wang Eun (Baekhyun)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Instigated by a post in Insta by @yeolmine429 about BaekSoo.Lee Yool had amnesia, forgetting a life he had lived and met someone who smelled beyond familiar. Wang Eun loves everyone too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbetaed, English is author's second language.

When Prince Lee Yool lost his memory, he lost the one person who had stayed by his side through thick and thin. Someone who had never cowered from him, instead they would go toe to toe with him. Someone who was first his challenger, then confidant, then the owner of his heart as they grew up together in the academy. Someone who would sacrifice their own life to protect him. Someone who **had** put their life on an arrow’s path for Yool to escape alive. Someone who Yool had vowed never to forget, claimed to be his and theirs even if death parted them. That someone was none other than his beloved omega, Prince Consort Wang Eun.

Yool managed to slip out alive, but a head wound was nothing to be trifled with. Amnesia, a curse on the mind and the heart. While parts of his life was wiped from his being, at the palace, Eun laid bleeding on the grounds with arrows stuck on him. The arrow had robbed them of something precious. However, Eun managed to carry on living. He fought death that had hovered over him with tooth and nails after a loyal attendant, one he had brought from his faraway kingdom, saved him.

Then, his father’s troops had come for him, helping the current emperor to fight against the thorn in the meat. 

Peace returned to the palace. Nonetheless, the Crowned Prince was still amiss. Eun took it in his own hands to find his beloved once he was well enough to move. It took them more than two full moon cycles to find his prince. At the same time, he was blessed with finding something else he had also lost.

Eun had a twin sister, who shared much of his biology, though wholly distinct, but she was lost during an ambush when they were both sent to this kingdom. A search for her went on for years, but you couldn’t find someone who didn’t want to be found. Finding her now was a blessing, but finding her whilst his Yool had his lips locked with hers, it broke him in the inside. Tears dripped down his face without his permission. But he couldn’t look away. Yool looked at her like how he had looked at him. It stabbed at Eun’s heart.

Eun bit the inside of his cheeks, shook his head, wiped his eyes and schooled his face. The attendant by his side couldn’t utter a word. Much less his guards disguised in peasants’ attire. “Not a word,” he said to the them. He tried to smile, but it was stiff. He smiled regardless. He kept the stiff smile on his face as he approached his prince. Is the prince his? Eun corrected himself to not refer Yool as his, at least not for the moment.

Prince Consort Wang Eun in a nobleman attire accompanied by his attendant greeted the two person he had been searching for. He looked them in their eyes one by one, Yool stepped in front of Yi-seo. Eun tried to maintain his cool at the display. His smile almost faltered. Thanks to years living in the palace, it didn’t.

The attendant, Rui, had known his Prince Consort from a very young age, so he knew Eun had his tongue-tied. Ergo, he addressed the two instead. “Addressing Crowned Prince Lee Yool and Princess Yi-seo,” Yool was clueless, but Yi-seo was not. “Your presence are required at the palace.” Rui bowed once and took a step back. “Introducing the Prince Consort Wang Eun to his highness and princess.” Eun bowed to Yool and Yi-seo.

“Dear husband,” a tear fell down his cheek, “and noona, we have found you.” Eun caught Yool’s eyes twitched. The tell-tale sign of a sudden headache attack.  It made the want to embrace him grew exponentially, to soothe not just himself but also his husband. But, not right now. Yool didn’t seem to recognise who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Many things took root in Eun’s mind. His husband was no longer his. It was the same wrap. The way he stood, the way he walked, it was his unique bearing as the crowned prince. It was the same core. The pools that were his eyes, analysing bits and pieces, dissecting for every grain of information was the ingenious canniness he showed while deliberating cases. Everything was the same, except not even one piece of Eun had lingered. There was an absence of recognition in those deep eyes that once saw right through him. Those eyes that could see him beyond his mask. Those eyes that could perceive his line of thoughts. They were now unseeing. They had returned to the ones he saw the first time they had met all those years ago.  

Only one thing besides death that could imitate the severance of a bond, a complete amnesia of not only the brain, but also the senses; a clean slate.

Eun tried to glimpse at Yool’s wrists. He gasped. It was true. The signs of their bond, the ones that should be identical to those adorning his wrists, the entangling lavender roses and lily of the valleys, they were missing. Those wrists were bare, though his were still as vivid as the day they had bonded.

It was only severed for Yool, not him. 

An invisible punch had struck at Eun’s chest and he gasped softly. A rush of air rushed into him, but he couldn’t breathe. He bit the inside of his cheeks,  too numb to feel the pain as such insignificant pain couldn’t mask the ache throbbing in his heart. He bit harder till he the metallic tang of blood flooded his senses. The pungent taste acted as a switch. He quickly restored his face, exhibiting a noble air. Smile plastered back in place.

To Eun, it was a long few seconds. To the spectators, it only seemed like Eun was trying to find the right words to say.

Eun pulled at his long sleeves, obscuring his hidden bond further from sight. “Rui, pass them the emperor’s token.” Rui presented the green jade engraved with a golden peacock feather with both his hands to the pair. Yool took it. “As per father emperor’s decree, the both of you are requested to see him as soon as possible. You may go back and do what you must first. It is unlikely for you to visit here any time soon after returning to the palace. I’ll leave my guards to accompany you.” Eun excused himself, leaving the two with five out of seven of his guards.

The moment he turned away from his husband, the floodgate opened. Without sound, tears fell, but he maintained his posture and walked away. It was a blessing finding the two in an empty road.

It hurt. It hurt so much knowing Yool had lost his claim. At least, his was preserved. If he had lost the ones adorning his wrists, Eun didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t dare to guess. He was already devastated now.

Maybe this was for the best. A new start for Yool. Yool wouldn’t need to know they had lost something precious. Without the bond, they were still married but to Yool, he was free to pursue another. For a marriage was not as binding as a bond. As Eun was the only one feeling the magnetic pull that was their bond, wanting another was an impossibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is angsty enough... Have fun fellow masochists.
> 
> PS: I decided that the rest of EXO would retain their names as this is easier for my brain to process.

Going back to their shared palace after witnessing such scene, Eun’s heart was threatening to burst out of his chest but his tears were long dried. Furthermore, someone was already waiting for him at the entrance. A chubby three-years-old toddler was running towards him in full speed, followed by a couple of male attendants. “Appa! Appa! Appa!” The boy launched at Eun, nuzzling his carrier. “No abba?”

The question struck at his very soul. How to explain that his abba was not the same? That he had likely forgotten them both. He thought he had no more tears left, but he was wrong.

The toddler feeling the wetness looked at Eun’s face. With both his plump hands he cupped his appa’s face and cooed, kissing him. “Appa no cwy.” R was an alphabet he hadn’t mastered.

Eun kissed the boy as he pulled him tighter. He carried his son into the palace, away from prying eyes. It was horrible enough he had cried in such open space. Gossips would definitely spread. Inside, he took a sit, his son straddled on his lap. “Sehun-ah, your abba will come back later on. But your abba is sick, okay.”

“Sokay, appa. He’ll get better here. You’ll kiss his bubu away,” Sehun cuddled his appa, twiddling with his tunic. Eun rubbed his back.

They stayed like that until Sehun got jittery. After smelling the boy’s hair, Eun carried him. “You need a bath, aegi-yah.”

Hearing the prospect of playing with water, Sehun perked up. “I wanna bathe wif you, appa.”

Seeing his bubbly son, a bit of the ache consuming him seeped away. Eun smiled at his son, “Of course, my darling angel.”

 

 

The day Yool reached the palace, Yi-seo in tow, apprehension dampened the happiness of having his missing husband back in his life. He didn’t go to the emperor’s palace to greet his husband. He couldn’t. He knew he should. It was proper etiquette to do so, but he also knew seeing those empty eyes today was the worst choice he could make. Not after realising something far more devastating than the amnesia.

His bond marks were disappearing.

He hadn’t noticed it for the change had occurred slowly. The stress too had clouded his vision. However, now the lavender rose were turning white, the leaves no longer the healthy lush green they were, although currently they were tinted red. He had rubbed them raw, disbelief at what he was finally noticing.

Eun blamed himself for not preparing for this sequelae. It was inevitable. No bond could last when its partner was severed. It was so to those who had their claimed ones greeted by death. Honestly, he had hoped, desperately wished **his** Yool would make a return that this Yool would remember him. But, it was not meant to be.

With this, his hope burned to ashes.

Why must this happen on the day Yool entered the palace? He needed time to process, to put up some façade on to face the person his heart was yearning for. But, fate had planned something else for him. It was better for the gossip to have a field day instead of them seeing him crumble to pieces. At least he had Sehun. The balm to his broken heart.

They were still on the bed, Sehun asleep, draped over his tummy, ear planted to his heart. Eun had placed his son there to prevent himself from doing more damage to his wrists. He carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, humming lullabies.

Today, he was being selfish. Hiding Sehun from his abba. But letting Sehun go felt as though he would lose his son too. As much as Sehun clung to him, he clung to his abba far more often. The boy had missed his abba too much. Yool had a rigid demeanour but to those he loved, he was the most loving person. As such, loving him back was effortless. Eun shared this strong love towards Yool with their son.

Yes, Sehun needed him but he would choose his abba over his appa if given the choice. Understanding this, an abysmal inkling knocked the air out of Eun. It was normal for the crown prince to live in his own palace, separate from his consort. Their previous arrangement happened because of the bond. Sans bond and memory, it was needless to say that Yool would prefer to stay by himself.

And Sehun? Eun didn’t even know how Yool would react towards his son.

“Mama, wangseja is on his way here,” announced Rui from outside his sleeping chamber.

Sehun stirred, Eun rubbed his back, soothing him. “What for?”

“It was jeoha’s request to visit wangseson. I’ve prepared both of your attire, mama.” In other words, neither was there time to clean up thoroughly nor possibility to turn Yool away. He was the crowned prince. Not to mention, this palace was originally his. Were they being transferred elsewhere?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short reprieve from the angst. XP

Flashback

They were married very young. Although Yool had known Eun since they were studying in the same academy, but they were in the arch nemesis relationship. Yool and Eun were very different, from the opposite spectrum in fact. One was serious all the time, shoulders burdened with a kingdom’s future. The other had a cheerier persona, outspoken to a fault. They shared a few classes together and Eun always came up above Yool. The worst part was not because the Omega was cleverer than him, no. It was the teasing. Eun would rub it in his face every single time without miss.

Having to marry his arch nemesis at the age of 16 because the draught wouldn’t relent for months longer than anticipated, Eun had no choice but to complete his duty. He told the emperor as such. The one thing stipulated by the emperor was for Yool was to keep up the image, which include biweekly visit to Eun’s new palace.

The first time Yool visited Eun’s palace, he almost turn back straight away but his steward advised him against it.

What had made Yool wanted turn his tail?

It was Eun’s smirk as he spied Yool who had been ushered to sit at the pergola where the omega had left most of his outerwear. It was a pergola by a river flowing through Eun’s palace, where he was playing happily in the water with his white inner robe. Yool was looking at Eun with his almost translucent clothes clung to his figure due to the wetness.

“You shouldn’t be in the river. Am I the only one feeling uncomfortable?” said Yool as he determinedly look away from Eun.

“Pardon, you said something, youbo?” Eun sing-songed.

The cheekiness inflamed Yool. He closed his eyes to calm himself, took a few deep breath and turned to face towards the omega. However, said omega was now out of the water, right in front of him dripping wet. His pretty face smiling mischievously at Eun with raised eyebrows. Behind Eun, his attendants flurried to dry him. Eun didn’t break his gaze on Yool amidst this.

Yool’s eyes caught a peek at the loosened robe at the corner of his vision. He saw a white chest. He cleared his throat, but his eyes were still onto Eun’s. “I’ll be sleeping here tonight.” And he walked away with his robe fluttering behind him.

End Flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Eun carded Sehun’s hair, rubbing against the boy’s scalp. Sehun groaned. “Come on, Sehunnie, time to wake up. Your abba is coming.”

The last sentence jolted Sehun awake like a bucketful of iced water. The boy squealed and propped against his appa’s chest. Facing his appa, he kissed him and scrambled to get down from the bed. Wobbly from sleep, Sehun tumbled to the ground. Despite the pain, he didn’t cry out. Too hyped up from finally seeing his abba, Sehun wanted nothing else but to see his sire right now. Feet planted on the floor, Sehun tried to grab his appa’s hand, who was so slow.

“We need to dress up first, aegi-yah.” They really needed to. Both of them were only in their night garments. The sleep had made the silky clothes even looser. Furthermore, Sehun had always preferred to have skin contact so he had buried his face against his appa’s bare chest. As such, Eun’s chest were very much exposed.

Sehun made a face, pouting hard. He wanted his abba now.

Eun sighed and picked Sehun up. “Aegi-yah,” soothed Eun as he kissed Sehun’s chubby cheeks. “Rui, bring in the clothes.”

As soon as the door slid open, Sehun who had wiggled until Eun put him down, dashed out and made Rui stumble as the clothes in his arms flew up in the sky. Since they (Eun and Yool) had decided to rear their son as hands on as possible with minimal assistance from the palatial staff (it was decreed), it was up to Eun to run after his son. The mess outside his room impeded his movements and allowed Sehun to gain some distance away.

For a chubby yet long legged three years old, Sehun was fast and it scared Eun that the boy might fall down the stairs. He knew his son was too eager to get to his abba and to get to him, the stairs were an inevitable challenge. Eun hastened his steps as visions of a bloodied Sehun popped into his mind. He couldn’t lose another person especially not his beloved son right now when his heart was still bleeding.

Just a few steps in front of Eun, Sehun had already reached the stairs and was readying his stance. Usually he could go up and down sans problem but today might be too exhilarating for Sehun to attack the stairs without help. Having his appa running after him made him much more excitable. So, Sehun, blessed by wind wanted to fly down the stairs, but with his unsteady baby legs, how could he manage?

As Sehun was about to leap, Eun lunged at him, wrapping his son securely in his arms mid-air. If Eun was nothing but a seasoned practitioner of martial arts, they both would suffer. However, because he was one, he landed on one of knees with a squealing Sehun. He didn’t let Sehun go, breathing in the scent of a happy child free from any hurt. “Aegi-yah, don’t ever do that again.” Eun stayed unmoved as he steadied the palpations wrecking his heart. Sehun’s weight in his arms reassuring him.

He patted his appa’s face and apologised, his lisp more pronounced. Sehun loved being cuddled especially by his appa but today, he couldn’t help himself but be fidgety.

Then, someone announced the presence of the crowned prince followed by his entrance. No one else came in.

“Abba!” Sehun ran to his sire, catapulting all his mass into his abba’s person. Yool caught Sehun easily, but the shock on his face was barely masked.

Eun stood up, hyper aware of how improperly dressed he was, but honestly he didn’t care. It was only Yool and why should he? Furthermore, a part of him wanted to flaunt to Yool what he once had had. Besides, he was in their home, in their territory. Another reason why they didn’t have so many attendants running around was so that it was their scent that was dominant in this space. The combination of Eun, Sehun and Yool. Yool’s unique mellowness lingered till now despite his disappearance. Being in their own territory meant that it was theirs to do whatever they wanted. Be it Eun standing aloof with his creamy chest open for Yool's view.

They stared at each other as Sehun rubbed his face against Yool’s neck. Measuring one another with their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is itching to write an alpha Baekhyun and omega Kyungsoo fantasy fic.... Whatever, here's a chappie.

With the crowned prince in front of him, in their shared territory, it was sparkling clear his Yool was truly lost. Seeing him awkward with their baby boy ripped Eun’s heart anew. Those hands used to do more than just pick up Sehun and hold him in place. It was wrong. Instead, the hand on Sehun’s back should be rubbing his back, soothing the boy, massaging his neck while the boy continuously nuzzled his neck. At the same time, the alpha used to kiss the boy’s forehead and cheeks. Then, he would rub his cheek against the boy’s head, humming a tune that would simply melt their boy and by extension melting his own heart further.

Yet, there he was standing rigid, limbs stiff like never before. Not even when those hands first held their boy, they were not this stiff. Eun wanted to take back his son before he noticed the awkwardness, but Sehun was too happy to hold his abba, chubby arms encircling his abba’s neck, purring from his happiness. It threw daggers at Eun’s bleeding heart.

As much as it tore Eun to do this, he closed in on the unmoving crowned prince, but his eyes trained on Sehun. “Sehunnie, come here, you need a bath.”

“Okay," agreed the boy but he didn’t relent his purchase on Yool.

Eun bit his lips. “Your abba already bathed, Sehunnie.” He ran his palm down Sehun’s back to coax him.

“No, we always bathe together.” He tightened his hold. His eyes were ablaze as he stared down his appa, lips pouting.

They went back and forth with Yool watching silently. Eun’s nerves were getting thinner by the second. Being so near to Yool, with his mellow scent fresh from the source taunting Eun, the lack of soft touches that the alpha would sneak whenever he was this close before, it filled his tear ducts to the brim. Eun used his sheer will to stop them from spilling. Heavens, he hated feeling like this, this was not him. It was worse than when they first met. Being enemies were better than this ignorance.

And the dull pulsations coming from his disappearing marks screamed to Eun how much he had lost. It used to be strong stable pulses especially when their proximity were close, signalling their strong bond.

Yool cleared his throat. “I’ll bathe him.”

“No, no, no. We bathe together. Hunnie, abba and appa.” Sehun flashed his biggest and brightest smile at them as he tapped as his and abba’s chest then appa’s body, wherever he could reach. “Together.”

Eun could feel a headache coming. But as he was about to say something, Yool cut him. “Okay.” Sehun bounced and squealed happily.

 _Did he hear correctly?_ Eun questioned his hearing.

Rui and Zhang made their appearance out of thin air, effectively short-circuiting Eun's mind. “Jeonha, mama, pyeha, the bath is ready,” said one and the other added, “This way please.”

The three moved to the bath chamber. Eun in a daze, Sehun ecstatic, and Yool indescribable. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new episode in ladder 2 is making my Baeksoo vibe go crazy. Ugh.

Eun was comfortable in his own skin even if he had shoulders broader than an average alpha. Compared to Yool, he was taller and broader, but the alpha had a larger than life aura, making him seem bigger than he was. Only when they stood by each other’s side did  their size difference became apparent. It was never a problem between them.

Now though, a droplet of body consciousness broke the calm of his self-esteem. The image of his twin sister bombarded his mind. Yi-seo was smaller, she fit into the idea of how an omega should look much more than Eun will ever be. Eun mentally slapped himself. What use did it have to think about things out of his control? Not to mention, Yool was already in love with Yi-seo. Nothing was going to change that regardless of how he looked and what they had shared before. He squashed the beginning of self-doubt but it didn’t lessen the hurt plaguing him. He was bereft after all.

He couldn’t change history. What he could do was to forge for the future.

He would eat his own heart raw if that meant Sehun and Yool were happy.

By the time he had resurfaced from the depth of his mind, he was stripping down in the bath chamber. Sehun was already giggling and splashing at his abba in the bath; both in their birthing suits. Yool was smiling softly at the boy, sending him some ripples of water.

Heavens, he missed seeing them like this. It looked as if nothing had changed. Eun sighed as he hung his clothes, reminding himself that things had indeed changed.

He sang under his breath to sooth himself as he took the few steps needed to get to the small pool. His fingers busied themselves in his long hair, detangling the knots twisting his hair from his sleep. Wrapped in his own world, Eun missed the eyes that trailed after him. He was a walking visual sensation, how could anyone not feast on the portrait that he made? Those eyes were intent on a few places; Euns's wrists and the inner side of his upper right thigh despite the waves of water bombarding him courtesy of Sehun.

With his hushed abba, Sehun shifted his attention to his appa and sloshed water at him. If he was not locked in his abba’s hands, he would have lunged at his appa. Eun crouched and joined the toddler in his water games, making faces at the boy as he neared them both. Sehun squealed and laughed louder.

“Come here, aegi-yah. We need to wash you properly,” said Eun after he grabbed two washcloths draped on the edge of the pool. “And you, my husband, need to wash my back.” He threw one of the washcloths to Yool. “The bath oils are on the tray. I’ll wash your back after I’m done with Sehunnie.”

Looking at Yool’s face in such a close proximity was too much for Eun so he thought having the crowned prince wash his back was a good idea. Though it meant that the omega didn’t have to look at the alpha’s face, but he missed one crucial point. Yool washing his back equalled to him directly touching his skin at some point of the endeavour.

Of course, Yool would wash that place first, tugged by curiosity. It was a bite mark, a gift Eun himself demanded when they found out he was carrying Sehun. Yool had one but on his other shoulder. Their mating bite was somewhere else, but Yool didn’t remember that.

A squirming Sehun made Eun oblivious to the alpha’s intrigue on the mark. He was careful not to touch with his bare fingers but couldn’t deny the pull to trace the ridges on the smooth skin.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving comments, they help give me a lot of boost! *hugs*

Eun bit his lips all the while it took for Yool to wash around the bite mark. It was plain torture. He couldn’t believe Yool had forgotten basic knowledge about lasting bite marks and their sensitivity. Knowing it was his mate who was prodding at the mark was all it needed to make Eun hyper sensitive. It was merciful of Yool to not linger on the mark. Eun let out a relieved breath as he washed everywhere else thoroughly. 

With Sehun’s skin glowing, Eun blew raspberries on the toddler’s tummy as he deposited the boy on Yool’s lap. “Now, now, Sehunnie, let your abba wash your hair.” The boy had grabbed his hair, pulling at it. Eun pried the chubby fingers open, cupped his face and moved to sit behind Yool who had scooted over to give the omega some space.

“Which one do I use for Sehunnie’s hair?” asked Yool, voice as gentle as ever while he peered at Eun behind him. The tinge of self-disparagement wasn’t lost from Eun’s ears. A twinge in Eun’s heart uncoiled knowing Yool was frustrated with his lack of knowledge about his own son. A small smile spread from his heart. All he needed from Yool was to love Sehun, what he himself didn’t matter as much.

The omega picked a bottle plugged with a yellow cloth, took Yool’s palm and dropped a few drops till it pooled sufficiently in that wide palm. He managed to complete the action steadily even when a jolt of something passed through his fingers from touching Yool. The touch didn’t seem to affect Yool in at all.

Yool sniffed at the viscous liquid, another familiar scent.

Behind him, Eun took a long breath, trying hard to calm his fired up nerves. His pheromone spiking from a simple touch was something he should have anticipated. His body recognised his mate even with the fragile state their bond was in. He needed to be extra wary of any further touches lest the oil scents permeated in the air wouldn’t be able to mask his scent any longer or much worse triggering a heat.

He scrubbed the toned back, from up to down mechanically. His bite marks on Yool were like beacons through the refracted rippling water, calling to him, to trace and renew. Eun stayed away from them.

“You missed some spots. Get them properly.” Strict and thorough, no way was Yool letting the maintenance of his hygiene slack.

Eun was torn. Should he just wash those regions where ridges of teeth marred the flesh at the beginning of the curve of his bottom under the back dimples? Whatever, it was not like the alpha was affected by his presence. Eun assumed even scrubbing them with his bare palms would only affect himself, Yool oblivious to it all. So he scrubbed those places but with a lot more force, spiteful.

“Oh ho!” Yool turned and grabbed Eun’s wrists, Sehun squealed at being rapidly moved in the water. Eun hissed, not because of pain but from the rapid pulsations on said wrist. Thinking he might have hurt the omega, Yool relaxed his hold on the wrist and rubbed circles on it. Eun pulled his hand away.

“Aw, Sehunnie, you’re pruning up. Enough bath time for you. Let’s get you dried up.” The omega swiftly changed the mood by targeting Sehun. He picked the toddler up, “Sehunnie smells so good.”

Sehun buried his face in his appa’s neck. “Appa too!” he purred.

They left Yool in the pool alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as Eun was about to dry himself, Rui made an appearance, “Mama, I’ll take Sehun to the playdate with Jongin. Minseok-daegam had dropped him with Zhang. You need to wash your unwashed hair, mama.” Rui took Sehun who was giddy to be in his arms upon hearing Jongin’s name. Then, the attendant resolutely closed the door.

“Annoying interfering omega,” grumbled Eun to himself. He loved Rui because he was loyal and efficient, but that attendant of his was meddlesome. The fact that he spoke loud enough for Yool to hear made it inescapable for himself.

Eun plopped himself in the water, away from Yool who was washing his own hair. Awkward didn’t convey the atmosphere enough. It was prickling.

With only the two of them in the pool, Eun could hear Yool’s gears turning as he tried to remember. He was attuned to Yool and he had long understood how his husband worked. Without even looking at the alpha, Eun could see the scrunched up eyebrows, tilted head with his lower lip jutting a bit.

“Stop thinking so hard and wash your hair, you’ll make yourself sick staying in the water for to long,” Eun splashed hard at the water to slap at Yool. When Yool brood, he would lose time easily and this was no place to be mulling about something.

One last dip into the water, Eun stood to step out of the pool. However, Yool grabbed at his wrist lightly but he still hissed. It confused Yool why Eun was hurt simply from a soft touch. “Why are you in pain from me taking your wrist?”

Eun tugged his hand but Yool kept his hold. “You idiot. It’s because of the bond mark. You may have lost yours but mine is still present. Since you’re the one who I’m bonded to but no longer hold my bond, it’s reacting. So, could you let me you.” The alpha didn’t relent, Eun rolled his eyes and smirked at the alpha. “Are you trying to trigger my heat?” That made Yool snap up at Eun and release his wrist.

That made Yool realise something. The only person who could attend to Eun was himself not only because Eun was the Prince Consort but more so due to his bond, their bond. A bond he had no recollection about though Eun’s explanation just now had triggered his memories about the basic of alpha and omega bonds. “When is your next heat?”

Spurred on by Yool’s scared expression, he took a step closer. “You’re going to help me?” One way for Eun to mask his actual feeling was by using his cheekiness as his defence mechanism. Plus, he had a penchant for teasing his husband especially when he was this flummoxed. “Soon, I guess since you’re around now.” 

The smaller of the two escaped by stepping out of the pool. Eun let him be and dip once more to cool himself. He knew Yool asked because the alpha had a strong sense of responsibility, not because he wanted the omega. As much as he wanted the alpha, needed him for his heat, Eun hated the notion of the alpha helping him because it was accounted on him. He didn’t want to be a job for Yool to deal with.

The alpha was not ready either.

Eun decided to not tell the alpha about his heat. He would stay away once the aura of his impending heat started. Which meant, he needed to plan for Sehun and those meddlesome attendants.

It was better to suffer a lonely heat, no matter how painful it would be than be subjected to anything less than their previous mating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go listen to Jongdae's Beautiful Goodbye, that gave me feels and ideas.

The day was spent like any other day for Eun albeit a shadow would creep by every now and then, stealing their precious son’s attention for a short period then he was gone again. Probably an excuse to escape the droll of reacquainting himself with the palace and the responsibilities on his shoulders.

Him choosing Sehun over many other things warmed Eun’s bleeding heart. On top of that, Yool appeared to have taken to Sehun like duck to water. Though the awkwardness couldn’t be denied, the fact that the crowned prince was smitten with their boy also couldn’t be denied.

Sehun had that effect on everyone. Their boy had a way to wound everyone around his fingers.

Yool might be coming around Eun but he was there for Sehun, not the prince consort. If the crowned prince was awkward with Sehun, he was much worse off with Eun. They pretty much nodded at each other, acknowledged the other’s presence and that was it. The prince consort was busy multitasking his various duties and entertaining Sehun, he was in his serious mode, even Sehun became more behaved whenever this persona of his surfaced. He loved to goof around, but he took his responsibilities very seriously, channelling all his energy to better their citizen’s livelihood. Plus, concentrating on his work helped to contain the sadness that came along with Yool’s shadow.

Every time Yool returned to his nook, Eun would slump on his table or lean against a wall, eyes closed, trying to chase away the memories that haunted him. Yool’s lingering trace on his memory, on his skin, on the surfaces of each walls. They shared memories on top of memories, yet these very memories were erased from the other half of the coin.

Sehun picking up his appa’s distress cooed at Eun. He climbed onto his lap, sometimes kissing or rubbing his cheeks against his father’s, but cuddling was a must. Eun basked in his son’s preciousness.

He dreaded the end of the day.

He heard Yi-seo had been situated in a palace on the guest wing. His sister hadn’t visited him and he hadn’t made his move either. They were in a complicated situation. Yi-seo not knowing the Wondeuk that she loved was his beloved Yool was something the both of them needed to swallow. A bitter swallow, necessary and unavoidable despite the nausea-inducing aftertaste.

One thing was clear, it was in their law that no one was allowed to marry a pair of siblings. Knowing Yool, he would make his decision soon. And without their bond to hold him back and with his blooming feelings, it was apparent where the crowned prince was heading.

If his deduction materialised, a quick rip was preferred. Eun hoped for a swift action. Sehun was young, he would heal and forget his existence in time. It made the omega treasure every second he had with his son since it had a tremendous possibility of being cut short.

“I can hear your soul crumbling from a mile’s away.” A man with a beautiful face came into Eun’s study without announcing his presence. Rui nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, I manage to write something. I think I'll try write in Yool's perspective for a couple of chappies... 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! They really help boosting my esteem.

Yool’s mind was a mess. Tracing his steps in the main palace gave him headaches, but tracing his steps in Eun’s palace gave him heartaches. The familiar scent took him off guard, yet his mind failed to supply the bits and pieces of the puzzles that was his life.

That hurt him.

Not one memory was triggered. He hoped at least one of them would come back, but no. He could only feel a lingering familiarity. Enough to tell him that this was a part of him, not some superfluous political drama. It explained his demeanour, the inherent knowledge he seemed to have. It brought to light why he was who he was. Nonetheless, sans his memory, he felt a sense of detachment to everything. Out of grasp. The physician had said, his memories might not return. It was best that he didn’t dwell too much on the past lest the stress would trigger his previous illness. Now, he needed to pave a new life. Live a new life, to take things as a gift not a calamity.

And that brought forth a few obstacles, namely his heart and his mind.

His heart was asking for something his mind considered irrational. Yool was a rational man, but he too was a passionate man underneath the layers of guard. A very loyal passionate man.

His heart was in love with the idea of Yi-seo. But scenting Eun and Sehun gave him the idea of the past. Thus, his mind drifted to Eun. However irrational he felt about that. Irrational considering he currently was enamoured with the sister of his husband.

Yi-seo was a breath of fresh air. Eun, he didn’t know anything about other than his cheekiness and boldness. Nonetheless, letting Eun go meant disloyalty. Yool understood who he was at the core. Ergo, he knew he had feelings for Eun once upon a time ago, if not, Sehun wouldn’t come to be.

And precious Sehunnie. He was perfection reborn. Having his sweetest boy stuck in this predicament was the worst part of all. To top things off, he hated himself for not remembering anything about Sehun. His precious, precious son obliterated from his recollection.

To laud Yi-seo meant he needed to release Eun, but he didn’t want to separate Sehun from his carrier. To stay with Eun, he had to kill his blooming feelings for Yi-seo, and he didn’t know if he could do it. Yi-seo has been a balm to him.

Regardless, he needed to make his decision soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T Thank you for leaving comments. They make me really happy.
> 
> Happy 7th Anniversary for EXO. I'm so sad we didn't get an ot9 photo, maybe in 2024. T.T
> 
> Here's something to celebrate that tho this is not celebratory by any means. I'm listening to Jongdae's beautiful yet sorrowful ballad on loop. That probably influenced some of this. Sorry not sorry that I'm addicted to angst but it should be over soon, I hope. (~7k of angst is not so bad, I think)

His abba-mama insisted Yool stayed at Eun’s. Insisting that it was for his own good to spend time somewhere he used to as it was his personal space. To be quite frank, Yool was wary of the omega. Eun seemed to be even more daring than Yi-seo and had a tendency to get under his skin with merely a look. A pair of bright eyes that could see his soul. Unnerving but expected considering he was bonded to the omega.

Bonded.

He, Lee Yool, was bonded to Wang Eun.

Yet, he went and kissed another omega in front of said bond.

He let out a sigh. A shiver of cold air passed through his spine. He felt disgusted with himself. More so that he kissed her when he already knew their so-called nuptial was a farce because neither was he Wondeuk nor was she Hong Shim.

Even worse, he was a married man.

An amnesiac should never make any decision on something as tremendous as marrying someone. He had a brain, why couldn’t he think properly, where was his common sense? Look at the ditch he was in.

Then again, he had fallen for Yi-seo regardless of the start of their relationship. Reminiscing about the start of their relationship, the first thing that caught his attention was her scent. It was a familiar scent. A scent he could trace on Sehunnie.

He figured it out now.

The familiarity was connected to Eun. Though they were unique, but the underlying similarity was there between the pair of siblings. Why hadn’t he think about having a mate elsewhere since the scent was familiar?

He hated himself.

Should he follow his heart or his mind?

Because his heart yearned for Yi-seo, not Eun.

He needed to rest and sleep on this. Rash decisions were detrimental especially because so many lives were at stake. Walking in the hallway of his palace with only Zhang in tow, it was peaceful. As he neared the inner side of the palace, he heard voices.

“If he cleaves you, I’ll take care of you.” For such heavy talk, the voice sounded light-hearted.

Yool stood still, listening in to the conversation.

A deprecating chuckle rang through the walls. “Hyung, if he cleaves me, I won’t be around here anymore. I’ll be back in my kingdom.”

“Sehunnie?”

“He’ll forget, so long they take good care of him.” Yool could feel the sadness oozing out of Eun’s statement.

Eun was correct even if it was painful. At such a young age, memories didn’t retain. That answered one of Yool’s many worries.

“What about you?” The questioned was asked carefully as though it would break the recipient otherwise.

“What about me?” A pause. “There’s a personal reason why I’ll be at my kingdom.” Treating a wounded heart, Yool’s mind supplied. For someone who couldn’t remember anything about Eun, it was easy to read the omega.

Yool heard enough. He didn’t bother checking who the other occupant was. He recognised the voice. It was one of the ministers he met during the day, Kim Heechul. A bachelor alpha who Zhang introduced as someone close to Eun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minseok's enlisting makes me proud but sad. Paper Cuts is ethereal and I'm addicted.

“You know you sound ridiculous, right?” Eun looked confused, tilting his head at the uninvited yet always welcomed alpha. Heechul was someone who had taken great care of him since he was very young. All the Kim siblings were close to the royal family, some more with Eun while some with Yool. The familiarity gave a number of liberties including shedding blunt truths. “You’re being stupid with this self-sacrifice. If you really cared about Sehunnie, you wouldn’t want to leave him.”

Eun was incredulous, but because Sehun was cuddling with droopy eyes in his arms, he kept his cool. “You would think I want to leave? You would think I want to let my precious boy go? You would think I want to have my heart broken? You would think I want my bond fade?”

Heechul deflated seeing Eun’s eyes were alight with fire and gloom. “You sounded like you gave up. Our Eun doesn’t give up so easily.”

“You know Yool and you know me. As distinct as we are, we love with our very being. Unfortunately, his love and loyalty lies with Yi-seo now.” Eun looked down at the cherubic face on his lap, caressing the plump cheeks. His boy was asleep. “It’s not the same winning a free heart and an owned heart.”

Heechul scoffed. “Don’t I know that.” He had fallen in love with the wrong person at the wrong time. The two of them manage to keep their friendship because Eun was not someone who shied away from people he held dear. “He really doesn’t remember any of these?”

“No.” The sadness in that single word pained Heechul. He knew how much the two were besotted for each other. The sudden turn of event must have been excruciating. “But, he’s alive.” Yes, the love was still as strong as ever oozing from Eun. The prince consort cleared his table and carried Sehun. “You should go home. I need to bathe this stinky birdie.” Sehun mumbled something with abba and appa.

Rui showed himself in the workroom. “Mama, the wangseja awaits.”

“Maybe hope is not lost after all,” said Heechul at Eun’s back.

“I dare not hope. Go home and put Kyung-hoon out of his misery. You’re worse than Yool.” Heechul choked on his saliva.

Out of the workroom, Eun asked his attendant, “Where is he?”

“In the bath.” Rui kept his face as cheeky as ever even while speaking in a monotone voice, insinuating things that would have him rushing before.

Okay, the idea still made him lengthen his steps. What could he do? He was going to get his fill of his naked husband as much as possible. He was a beautiful alpha.

Rui cleared his throat. “The wangseja is staying over tonight.”

Eun stopped in his track. Did he…

“It’s the wang’s decision,” added Rui. He would never allow their prince consort’s heart be played with on such significant matters.

He did not. The emperor's words couldn't be refused. Eun took a deep inhale, expanded his developed chest and resumed his walk to the bath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* Enjoy!

As soon as he was undressed, Sehun opened his arms towards Yool, asking to be picked up by the alpha. Eun was not one to deny his son and urged Yool to take him with a tilt of his head. The alpha stood and pulled Sehun into his arms then he settled back in the water. A tired Sehun snuggled his appa while he was washed with tender touches. The toddler purred happily, his body drooped, eyes blinking slow as he looked up at his appa, giving him a loopy smile.

Yool planted a kiss on top of Sehun’s forehead and hummed a tune, further soothing the boy.

Eun’s eyes were stuck on the two individuals he loved with all his being, undeniably more than the love he had for himself. His heart throbbed at the perfect loving picture the two were making. Yool’s soft humming which used to calm him, frayed his nerves.

Tears dropped down his cheeks. He couldn’t take it anymore. It hadn’t even been a day with Yool around the palace, but it was already too much. Too bloody much. With a quick and harsh movement, Eun wiped his face to be rid of the stains and he walked out of the bathroom. Glad he hadn’t stripped down.

Rui tried to keep up with the large steps he was taking. Tried and failed as Eun utilised his martial arts to disappear. He wanted to be alone. To gather himself. Eun settled to watch the moon at a place he had claimed for himself since he had entered the palace. He stared at the beautiful moon as he sat with legs dangling in the air on a large branch of a sky-scrapping tree. Up here, no one bothered him but his own narratives.

It hurt.

Their bond might be breaking but his feelings towards Yool hadn’t weakened one speck. His love thrummed with each breath he took, each pulse of his heartbeat, each blink of his eyes. No longer was it under the control of his consciousness, though it had never actually been a voluntary fall in the first place.

Yool was a magnet he couldn’t resist then, and it appeared to be even now. The lost of his memories hadn’t lessen this all-consuming need of Yool, it made him even more desperate for it instead. Holding himself back from downright monopolising his husband took a lot of him today. He wanted to hog Yool, retell every pieces of their history, unload every memories saved in his mind, but overstimulation would hinder his recovery. Too much too soon could shock his system. Eun had no choice but to give him space.

But now, when he had Yool in front of him, all his to consume, he couldn’t take it.

A stupid notion kept on circulating in his brain. What if this, what if that. More what ifs. Uncertainties collude with anxieties, attacking his lowered defence. Eun pulled his feet up and hugged them close to his body, planting his face on his knees with eyes closed.

A moment passed by, slowly the tension in his shoulders abated as crickets serenaded him. the positive energy of nature regulating the negativism hoarded in him.

Eun let out a sigh and he inhaled deeply.

A scent caught him off guard. No. Not now. Then, another scent almost drove him into panic.


	15. Chapter 15

_No, this was not happening. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not so fast._

But, he could feel the change seizing his body.  His senses sharpened, the tempo of his heart quickened. The cool evening air hitting him made him aware of the fire blazing in his body and the sweat drenching his skin. Feeling the change taking place so acutely meant it was developing much quicker than normal. 

Considering the incident and the stress that disrupted his life, it was logical that it was coming as things were settling down. Especially now that the other scent was present. He knew, the other scent was stimulating this change of his by folds. He had to get away now lest he would do something he knew he couldn’t hold himself back from committing. However, this was escalating too fast and that scent, that scent being so close, with his heightened olfactory, the various tempting nuances originating from a single source was clouding his mind. His inhibition was thinning by the second.

_Bondmate. Bondmate. Bondmate._

The word repeated in his head. It unleashed the craving he had been trying hard to suppress, breaking the chains that kept it deep inside the recess of his core. He needed his bondmate. He was right there, only a few steps away.

Eun's brittle inhibition snapped. With a swift move, Eun stood in front of Yool, only a breath separating them from each other. Up close, the other’s scent bombarded his olfactory and the omega was enchanted, he purred a seductive purr.

With instinct operating in full force, it made the omega stand still. A stillness that came from waiting for something crucial.

The sudden appearance surprised Yool but with a look, he overcame the shock and came to an understanding. The blown pupils coupled with the usually spicy sweet musk being laced with an enticing fullness pulling the alpha in him out, nothing could mistake what was happening with the omega. It those weren't enough, that particular purring was another telling hint.

Eun was in heat.

And the omega belonged to the aggressive type, stalking him like he was a delicious prey. Eyes fixed on his, a provocation. A prelude of something  **more.** No one told him, not one person had prepared him with this knowledge, but he should have known by the way the omega had carried himself. Eun shook his head internally. That was not the problem he should be contemplating about currently. In fact, it was not even a problem. Instead, Yool found the display of contained aggression very appealing. It was getting clearer and clearer why he had chosen this omega. Furthermore, he had said he would help so he would. To Yool, words were vows he took severely.

He answered the challenge with a subsonic growl. An acknowledgment of consent and assent. 

The growl accompanied by the spike of pheromones in the air answered the awaiting omega. With his own growl, the omega warned.

And the chase began.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got crazy and I managed to hand in all my drafts for my thesis (a semester late, XD). Now, I'm waiting in trepidation for the feedbacks.
> 
> Don't expect much, yeah.

Once the warning growl had reached Yool’s ears, he bolted, heading to the forest behind the palace, away from the confining maze of the palace walls, moving as fast as his feet could carry him.

His tampered mind didn’t matter at the moment as the adrenaline pumping and the chemicals in the air had his pure instinct took over. He was now dependent on his faculty, stripped to the barest of his core, functioning almost reflexively.

He ran and ran and ran. The perspired sweat left a pheromone trail for Eun to pursue. And he tracked Yool like the best seekers, closing in but Yool gained some distance when the night’s wind blew in his favour.

Persisting even for a second longer would have him tackled to the ground and ended the chase prematurely. An abrupt end of a chase was detrimental to the triggered chaser.  It defeated the purpose of the chase itself, which was to expend the vicious energy healthily so the heat would pass smoothly. Lest Eun ended up getting spasms that would make the heat unbearably painful.

However, there were a few way any chase could end and it was all dependent on how he, the prey, decided. Each ending set the tone for the corollary. At the precipice of their relationship and his foray back into his original reality, what did Yool want?

The chase bestowed time upon him to process with his inherent being.

What kind of tie did he want to forge between him and the omega who was chasing him?

Platonic?

Sensual?

Sexual?

Romantic?

With the cool wind of the night, a chaser intent on his trail, darting between trees, jumping over shrubs, a slap of realisation awaken his awareness.

And who was he, who was Lee Yool?

A severe yet soft alpha?

A man whose brilliant mind always functions in cohesion with his heart?

An unadulterated lover?

It clicked in his mind.

Lee Yool had made his decision.

In the middle of a meadow, he spun around, faced his assailant and lunged.

Yool tackled Eun, securing him in his hold as they tumbled on the ground, rolling from the momentum. When they came to a stop, the alpha made sure he bore the brunt of the force with a palm cradling the omega’s head whilst the other wrapped around his waist, body flushed against each other.

The precipitous change shocked Eun enough for him to snap out of the cloud of suppressed emotions. He was never this out of control during his heat to begin with, his psyche always on point. Having been grappled and held close, allowing him to scent Yool right at the source abated the clawing demand of his needs, soothing the jagged edges of his nerves.

Yool’s scent spoke a thousand words. Tears fell as Eun reciprocated the alpha’s clutch, he sobbed aloud, burrowing deeper into the juncture of his alpha’s neck.

His alpha.

His.

Eun’s.

Beneath the full moon, basked in the natural light it reflected, with stars adorning the dark sky, Yool pulled his husband, his omega, into a lingering kiss brimming with a promise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I don't write smut. XD.

Eun broke the kiss when the itch churning low in his belly roared its head, demanding to be sated. The omega let out a whimper as he bit his lips and curled up. He needed to devour Yool, but the meadow was not somewhere he wanted to be quenching his thirstiness.

Plus, scenting that Yool wanted him was different from the alpha physically taking the steps to reclaim him. There was also Yi Seo. She was still somewhere in the picture. Knowing how Yool was someone who loved with all his being, Eun didn’t dare to come to any of his own conclusions. He needed confirmations from Yool himself, which meant he needed the alpha to initiate the moves.

The bout passed and his muscles relaxed. Lips puffy from abuse, he braced against the ground using his palms and gazed at the alpha. But as their eyes met, the burning intensified, wrenching a raspy moan from Eun as he closed his eyes. The new bout of internal attack stole his strength and he fell atop Yool with a thud.

Realising what was going on, the alpha made quick work to carry Eun back to their palace. They had ran quite far from the palace grounds and it would take a bit longer for Yool to get back with the extra weight in his arms. Eun was in no condition to be walking lest they would end up doing the deed out in the open. An abysmal turn of event since the risks far outweigh the short reprieve it would provide.

They needed to be in their own territory, ensconced in the safety of their own walls for any itch to be scratched.  

Each minute that passed by, the omega whimpered, his body grew hotter and hotter while his bottom was soaked with slick. The initially simmering heat had burned into an inferno. He needed to strip out of his clothes and work the heat out of his system so bad.

To chill his body down enough so he wouldn’t do something ludicrous, Eun buried his face against the crook of Yool’s neck, where he could plaster his face against the alpha’s cooler skin and scent him. Their combined pheromone cooled his chafed nerves a notch so it was bearable but it wasn’t a solution. It would only buy them a bit of time before it was futile.

The strength of this heat cycle far exceeded what Eun had experienced before, even worse than his first heat and that was saying a lot. The inexperience combined with novel body reactions had him teetering between consciousness and drowsiness. The only time his brain functionality was impaired and this marked the second time in his lifetime.

Within minutes, he was starting to slip into his carnal desires. Eun nosed at the muscle bundle on the juncture of Yool’s neck and shoulder. His teeth primed to bite down.

However, before Eun could gratify the urge to chomp on his bondmate, he was dropped on a fluffy surface.


	18. Chapter 18

Heats break faster if there were visceral emotional connection established during the spikes regardless of the presence of physical stimulation for emotions trigger stronger hormonal reactions needed to subside the fever.

An almost identical phenomenon to the rut with a singular difference, the level of aggression displayed. Ruts tended to be more hostile in the absence of emotional attachment; as such, Mother Nature had programmed ruts to only be triggered post bonding. Only mated pairs, bondmates, went through ruts. Without a bond, an alpha wouldn’t ever experience the exhilaration of a rut and its intertwining effects on their bondmate as well as themselves.

With emotions running high and a night of decadence full of hunger satiation had had Eun bright and alert the next day. Although he ached, was bruised in various delicious places and without doubt sleep-deprived, but him lose limbs and soaring heart made his already sweet demeanour even sweeter.

Yool too was littered with remnants of their voracious night, scratches and marks complementing those on Eun’s. The omega had rendered him breathless, from both energy depletion and something he couldn’t name yet.  

Another development, they both now sport another lifelong notch on their respective skins. Eun on his other inner thigh as Yool rediscovered his obsession with their lusciousness while Yool had the one his lower back paired.

Eun had his heart throbbing after waking up to a steady pulsing on his wrists. It was a feeling he had missed and craved. He didn’t dare to open his eyes lest it was just a dream. A hum from behind him sent shivers down his spine as goosebumps tingled on his skin. That didn’t feel like a dream. His wrists were still pulsating, strong and regular.

He peeked at the one in front of his face.

The flowers had made a comeback. His breath hitched. It had reformed into a resplendent bouquet with an addition of a red and white rose to the bed of lavender rose and white lily of the valley. He turned his wrist. The red and white roses met each other in the middle of the inner side of the wrists as they flanked the lavender one.

Tears were shed at the symbols behind the renewed arrangement.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head. Taking a minute to take it in. When he reopened them, even more tears wet his cheeks as he saw the wrist of the hand spread on top of his heart, the one that had anchored him to the body behind as it encircled his torso. It was adorning the same bouquet.

Eun wiped his wet eyes so he could clearly see the wrist.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. They weren’t lying to him, were they?

With trembling hand, he reached for the wrist. As it got closer, the pulsing picked up. The moment their wrists were connected to each other, a spark bloomed in his heart and the flowers fluttered.

Yool groaned.

Eun turned himself to face the awakening alpha, placing a hand on the prince’s face, rubbing at the soft cheek. While eyelids were slowly lifting, the omega closed the distance between their lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, we broke 50 kudos. THANKS!
> 
> This chapter sucks but whatever. Have at it.

The soft kiss didn’t last more than a peck as they were interrupted by banging on their locked door accompanied by Sehun’s calling them. Eun groaned, dropping his head on Yool’s shoulder. The alpha cradled his head and kissed his forehead.  

The banging continued. If they didn’t get decent and greet their son soon, the floodgates would open. Eun patted Yool’s chest, gave it a peck and wiggled to get himself at the edge of the bed. Then, he strutted to his robe. The alpha did the same as he answered Sehun.

“No fair, abba!” pouted Sehun once his abba picked him up from the opened door. “Hunnie wanna shweep with abba and appa. Not Zhang and Rui. Noooooooo.” The toddler buried his face at his abba’s neck, arms locked behind it.

Eun cooed at their son’s antique, and rubbed his back. “Sehunnie, I want my morning kiss,” coaxed the omega as he stood behind Yool, waiting for Sehun’s pouty face to surface. “Sehunnie doesn’t want to give appa his morning kiss?” Chubby cheeks made their appearance as Sehun perched his chin on his abba’s shoulder. Eun gave him his boxy smile and kissed his cheeks. “You can sleep with us tonight, okay.”

Bathing together with their son was not a good idea when both of them had imprints unsafe for children’s eyes. Ergo, they did their morning rituals one by one as the other entertained Sehun. However, because Eun went first due to Sehun’s unrelenting hold on his abba, it led to their bright son pointing at the very existence they were trying not to broach.

“Abba, you have a big boo-boo here.” Sehun poked at the dark red blotch right under the curve of Yool’s jaw. He sound mostly curious but the squinting eyes showed that the boy was also worried.

The alpha’s eyes widened, his ears turning red. He had forgotten that Eun had managed to sneak in a marking he could not hide with clothing. It had come to his realisation that his omega was someone possessive. “A huge mosquito bit me last night, but I’m okay.”

“Did moshquitoesh bit appa too? He got red here and here.” Once again, Sehun poked at his neck but this time at the lower junctures.

Yool almost choked.  Their son had sharp eyes; they needed to be more careful. “Yes.”

“Is that why I couldn’t shweep with you? Becaushe of the big moshquitoesh?” The boy snuggled back to his spot by Yool’s neck with his father’s hand massaging his neck and back.

Yool took a sit to cool down his heart. A lump had lodged itself in the alpha’s throat. He was not ready to tackle this matter with their son. It was only his second day meeting him. After his throat was cleared, he decided to run with Sehun’s logic. “Yes. We didn’t want the mosquitoes to hurt you.”

The toddler hummed. “I’ll tell halbamama to help you.”

Like he was summoned, the emperor entered Eun’s palace unannounced. “Tell me what?”

“Halbamama!” Sehun gestured for his grandfather to come closer. “Shee shee. Moshquitoesh bit abba and appa.”

The emperor grinned knowingly. The mortification Yool was feeling couldn’t be described with mortal words. He was envious of Eun who was taking his time bathing.

Taking pity on his son. The emperor asked Sehun to play with him. The boy who had gotten his fill of his abba went willingly to his halbamama. The emperor looked at Yool with twinkling eyes. “Go bathe,” was all he said before exiting with Sehun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Enjoy.   
> My apologies for not delivering~~~~~

“Jeonha, you stink.” Only one person would say that. It only took him three minutes yesterday to pin point the one person who didn’t bother about his amnesia and title. That person was Minseok. He liked Minseok, the military general was not only well versed in the arts of war but also quick witted. He could see that they were close too.

But, why was he getting so many visitors today? Of all day, why this day?

Of course he would stink, Eun had his heat and he hadn’t properly cleaned himself up from the aftermath. Any adult nose could deduce that they had a raunchy night from a pole’s away. Neither of his or Eun’s helpers were around because of it. The traitors they were. At least they kept Sehun innocence and gave them their privacy. However, sans those two, those that visited had free reign into their palace. Thank heavens, those who came were only his father emperor and now, Minseok.

Yool closed his eyes so that he couldn’t roll them. “Why are you here?”

“As per usual, dropping Jongin. He’s playing with Sehun and the emperor by the way.” Yool continued staring at him. “And Changmin wants you, mama and Sehun to have lunch at ours today. All the Kims are going to be there. Since you and mama are family, your presence is mandatory.” Before Yool could refuse, the alpha added as he walked to the door, “Be there before the sun shifts.” His parting words was, “And go bathe, jeonha.”

He was but then Minseok interrupted. Yool quickened his steps to the bathroom in case another person decided to drop by. Rui and Zhang were still out of sight. Where were those two? Were they with Eun or were they cleaning up their room?

With thoughts of meeting the Kims occupying his head, he walked into the bathroom, stripped and entered the mini pool filled with flower petals, no one was inside the room. Eun probably had finished up earlier.

A sliver of disappointment took root in his heart.

Yool coughed at himself. It irked himself at how fickle he was. But was he? He was originally married to Eun. What was more crucial was that he was previously **bound** to the omega. Studying the flowers on his wrist, touching them gave tingles all over his body. He closed his eyes, focusing his senses to the spreading of the tingling. The image of Eun kissing the central lavender rose lodged itself behind his eyelids.

He was only beginning to accept that his initial attraction towards Yi Seo had its foundation in the familiarities of her scent to Eun’s.

Yool breathed in. As he rouse from his contemplation, a high-pitched squawk left his throat sans his permission. “How long have you been watching me?”

Eun tilted his head and grinned. “Can’t I stare at my own husband?” Yool was speechless. The omega drew closer and planted his hands on the ledge, caging the alpha. Grin still plastered on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“You.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone miss this?

Eun crept closer, his lighter eyes boring into Yool’s darker ones. When he reached the tip of Yool’s adducted thighs, the pursed smile on his face grew Cheshire. One swift motion, he spread them apart, giving him space to close in. With a smirk on his lips as he inched ever so slowly. His eyes conveying a thousand promises, a reminiscence of their shared night.

Mesmerised by the appearance of his omega, Yool basked in Eun’s offense instead of retaliating. Oh, Yool remembered each detail with lucid clarity because was the clear-headed one between the two. He could bet the heavens and earth that Eun didn’t remember as much as he did.

Zeroing into those beautiful pair of dark orbs, sparkling too brightly from the delight of cornering him, it smashed a lock in the depth of Yool’s mind. Unleashing a part of him he himself hadn’t realised had been sequestered. It was not a memory, but something that he had developed akin to an instinct revolving around his precious omega.

This time it was the alpha’s eyes which were shining with intent, tinting his irises gold.

Yool surged forward, reversing their roles as Eun spluttered from the sudden shift of dynamics. A hand weighting at the dimples of his omega’s lower back with a bit of sharp pressure from his nails digging slightly into the supple skin. He had noticed last night that his omega went wild when there was pain spicing their shared moments, especially right over there.

Eun bit his lips, swallowing the guttural moans that threatened to escape while his hands found purchase on his alpha’s sturdy shoulders. He didn’t anticipate the turn of event. This show of control burned him in all the right places.

Now, the omega was the prey. With an arm encircling Eun’s waist, pulling the broader prince so he sat on the alpha’s lap, Yool planted a fiery kiss with his other hand manoeuvring Eun’s head by his nape.

Speechless but entirely pleased, Eun couldn’t get enough of the demanding kiss. He chased after Yool’s taste, not backing down one bit from the intensity the alpha was emitting. With every groan, he answered with his own growl. He climbed closer till nothing separated their body.

Eun nipped at Yool’s upper lip from his overenthusiasm. A couple droplets of blood trickled down the pillowy cushion, flavouring their kiss with the tang of metal. It neither bothered nor hampered their kiss. They were both too high and heated to care for such trivial matter. What mattered was the pleasure from their skin, and the sensation enveloping their heart.

It was a reaffirmation that something had changed between them, that last night was not a fabricated dream from buried desires.

Though his memories were lost, his alpha, his Yool, had returned to Eun’s side.

It didn’t matter he was not whole, so long he was back, it was all the omega had wanted with all of his being. He wanted his alpha back and now he had him.

For some time he had thought he had to let go. To massacre his own heart so Yool would be happy. He still would without regret. However, now he didn’t need to. Not when Yool had his heart opened for Eun.

Come what may, he would fight for not only himself, but for them, particularly Sehun.

Need of reaffirmation sated, they sat forehead against forehead, revelling in the presence of each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Lunch at the Kims was as hectic as ever, especially because everyone was present from the parents to the families of each siblings, even a handful of close friends were present, like them.

As soon as they stepped onto the family grounds, Sehun was swept away by Jongin with the older children, Yesung, Shindong, Yeri and Jaehyun, following after them. Soyoung was stuck with her pregnant appa. Eun was going to said pregnant omega as he hadn’t seen his best friend since he was confined to stay at home, but something stopped him.

Yool stood still, watching the cacophony. Seeing his husband holding his breath in, Eun knew he was overwhelmed. He grabbed the alpha’s closest hand and clenched it. Yool turned his head to Eun who was smiling at him encouragingly. He reciprocated the grip, accepting the omega’s reassurance and took the steps towards the gathering in the middle of the garden while hand in hand.

Some were seated, some were bustling around, but all were chattering away.

“You made it. I thought I have to go fetch the two of you myself,” said Minseok as he ushered the duo to their seats. The statement triggered the others to look at them, specifically on their joined hands. A few eyebrows were slanted, questioning the action. No one voiced what’s in their mind though, except of course, one person.

“I see the two of you made up. So, this means I can start chasing after that sister of yours, yes?” The one with the loosest tongue was none other than, Heechul. “I should have invited her over.”

With the question out in the air, everyone fixed their eyes, not on Heechul, but Eun and Yool. This told the omega in focus that, they all knew. All of the adults were aware of the situation he had with Yool. The omega glared at Heechul, and gripped the hand in grasp tighter, prompting Yool to scoot closer. He missed the twitch on Yool's lips.

Though, he had expected it to happen, it was still jarring to know first hand. The fact that Heechul and Minseok were brothers and the Kims being in the circle of court members, it was simply a matter of time for them to smell his conflict. Furthermore, Minseok could never keep anything from his omega, and Heechul was the gossipmonger for his family. Truly inevitable.

“Yah, hyung! We’re here to eat, not pick up war,” said Jongdae, the resident peacekeeper and Eun’s bestfriend’s bonded, thus his bestfriend by extension of overexposure. The alpha then pointed at Changmin, Yunho and Siwon, “and you three hyungs also. No talking about skirmishes or training or such matters. This is family time not work luncheon.” The average height alpha looked up at his taller omega sitting by his die. “Therefore, my dearest Yeollie, no discussing about the hospital with Yixing unless it’s about our baby.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this don't suck too much. XP
> 
> Ready to be destroyed by City Lights?

“So, is Sehun getting a sibling?” Their seats hadn’t even warmed up and already the question that hadn’t crossed their mind was asked.

“Ma, you’re being rude,” pointed Minseok matter-o-factly.

“My house, I can ask whatever I want.” The unapologetic matriarch did know she was indeed being rude. She just didn’t care. To her this was her territory as such she could do as she pleased. Plus, Eun and Yool were practically her children too, it was her prerogative.

The enquiry might not seem much to matriarch but to the duo it was an astronomical meteoric collision. It genuinely shook Yool’s and Eun’s world. With how unplanned things went and how vigorous the whole episode had been, they were probably, very likely, almost without doubt, having one right now. The idea was both beautiful and shuddering.

Eun looked at his alpha, trying to gauge his reaction. The tense shoulders and rounded eyes shouted the alpha’s shock. His eyes flickering between the matriarch and Eun.

She smiled from ears to ears. “Looks like we’re having more babies. This brings me to attention of a thorn in my life.” Boah turned to look at her oldest. “Heechul darling, when will you at least settle down? I don’t want to die knowing no one is taking care of your narcissistic bottom.”

Everyone groaned. They had heard the question for the umpteenth time. Boah had a penchant of diverting anything and everything pertaining to family back to Heechul’s mateless life. The only Kim unattached. It had been years, started after Jongdae bonded with Chanyeol two sun cycles ago.

“You’re going to live five more decades, love. Likely he’ll keel over before us with the way he’s living,” added Hyoyeon, bullets upon bullets were shot.

“Hey, eomma, I’m great.” The alpha protested.

Hyoyeon patted her son’s head. “Yes, dear,” she was agreeing simply to rile Heechul up.

“And Joo-hyun, Junmyeon is only getting older by the minutes.” The grilling continued. None of the Kim siblings were left unscathed.

All this while, Eun’s eyes were trained on his husband. “You don’t want another child?”

The alpha’s eyes widened to their fullest capacity, the whites in full view with his brows scrunched. It took him almost a minute to get over the impasse in his mind. Yool shook his head and brought Eun’s hand to his lips, whispering to it. “Can we talk about his later?”

Eun smiled at his alpha and rubbed at his thigh, reassuring him. “It’s overdue, isn’t it?”

The conversation flowed smoother after the eldest Kims were satisfied with harassing their children. Their form of getting updates. Eun caught up with Chanyeol who was close to bursting and a glowing Jongdae. But, as per usual, the other Kims interjected into their conversation ad libitum and so did Eun. Yool though observed everyone, trying to absorb the plethora of information being thrown into the air.

When the food was finally served, Eun loathed to retrieve back his hand from Yool’s grasp, but he was famished. Sensing the inner turmoil of his mate, Yool scooted close so their sides were indistinguishable, perking the omega up with his boxy smile. As their fingers untangled, Eun hooked his leg with Yool's under the table. Now, they could fill their belly.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, this came out late since I got swamped. 
> 
> I hope this is okay-ish?

Walking back to the court, Yool had a lot in his mind. Tere was a staggering possibility that he was having a child, which he found himself to be rather giddy about. Another child as precious as Sehun, that sung to his heart. Maybe this time their baby would inherit Eun’s boxy smile, Sehunnie already had his adorable laugh and giggle.

Yool came to a brief halt as he became aware of his line of thoughts. Thinking as such came so effortlessly, like it was a habit of his to daydream about having more children with Eun. An ingrained familiarity that even sans his memories, his heart was conversant with it. The little time he spent with Eun in his current state of mind didn’t hinder his body who proved that Eun was indeed his mate.

He traced their mark with a thumb, feeling the pulsation thrumming against his skin. The soft strength soothed him.

The idea of a child carved a smile on his face.

However, the smile was short-lived. As he passed corridors upon corridors, Hongshim came into view. It was Yi-seo not Hongshim. By law, Wondeuk was the one who married Hongshim. Since neither of those identities were genuine, it meant there were no legal bindings between them. Furthermore, he was already married and bonded to Eun. A precedent that would have negated any consequent legal bindings.

Yool inhaled deeply, bolstering his determination. Looking at her walking towards him, he examined his heart. It was beating steadily. No jumps or skips. A smooth moderato beat.

 

_Flashback_

_Yool looked at the woman he was allegedly supposed to marry. He was pretty but average. On the older side too. How old was he himself again? Yool mentally shook his head and refocused on the woman in front of him._

_As he closed in, something triggered in him._

_Her scent._

_It held a simmering power, neither was it too flowery nor too musky. The sharper undertone was not offensive, but gave it some spice. The aroma made his heart flutter, yet soothed his being. Like a promise of home._

_Maybe it was true, they were meant to marry and he had forgotten._

_End flashback_

As she came closer, her scent hit his nose and his heart didn’t jolt. The niggling worry in his stomach settled. It strengthened his resolve to put things to right for he had made a mistake. A mistake he didn’t want to cost him his priceless bond simply due to him being ignorant.

She stopped before him at a proper distance and searched his eyes. Once she was satisfied, she nodded.

And he knew from her eyes and body language that the feelings she had for him were not as strong as he had for her, no, not for her, she was only the shadow his Eun. Yool let out a relieved breath. Though words were difficult to assemble, he forced himself to construct them, but before he could say anything Yi-seo shook her head.

“Seja jeonha, take care of my brother well,” was all she said before she walked away.

The apology Yool intended to voice was stuck in his throat. Nonetheless, he understood the swift severance. Yi-seo was such woman, bold and independent, akin to her twin. He should have expected she would be the one to cut the losses.

With this his shoulders were lighter. He hoped Heechul would win her heart.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie so soon??? XD, I'm stuck with my papers. A good product of frustration, no?
> 
> PS: I got the ending hashed thanks to a buddy of mine. Thanks, bub!

With the resolution between him and Yi-seo, a worry was solved.

However, the turmoil in the courtroom became more demanding seeing as he was not gaining any of his memories back despite the length of time that had passed. It solidified the belief that Yool was never going to regain them back.

As such, he was deemed a liability, an incapable ruler by some of the factions. It was a ruse to relegate him from being the crown prince, for the factions who were adamant on him being incompetent were stout pillars of the current empress’s son, his stepbrother. Nonetheless, the emperor was partial to him, authorising Yool do more decision making to empower him, eliciting louder vehemence.

To Yool it was a headache. Coming back from the peasantry had broadened his mind and he wanted more for their citizens. Ergo, he had to ramp up his due diligence so as to minimise loopholes opened for contentions. Shutting up those factions with his sagacity again and again was exhilarating but draining.

By the day’s end, seeking Eun’s presence was a source of immense solace for Yool. Hugging and more often than not, back hugging his omega directly upon finding him became a habit for the past few weeks he had resituated in the palatial grounds. His palms would burrow underneath Eun’s clothes to lay against his flat belly as he kissed Eun’s nape in lieu of worded greetings. His eyes trained on Sehun who was never far away.

Eun patted his head, turning to face him. A smile would lift the corners of his lips and he encircled Yool with his arms, bringing his alpha’s head to his shoulder, swaying a little. Bit by bit, the tension in Yool’s body seeped away. His lungs felt less restricted, he could breathe smoother.

They stayed like that however long before Sehun would come bounding to demand their attention.

Today, Sehun was preoccupied with Jongin, allowing his parents to bask in each other’s company longer.

“Are you really going for the hunt tomorrow?” asked Eun once he was sure Yool was relaxed.

“I should for our baby.” It was a hunt done after a month of suspecting the possibility of a baby. A hunt to not only be a sacrifice for the safety of the baby but also a way an alpha reinstate that they could provide for their omega. For Yool, it held a greater significance as his situation in the courtroom was precarious at the moment. Holding a successful hunt would also help his cause to convince his capabilities.

A lot was at stake. Most importantly, he wanted their baby to be safe and sound so that they could greet a healthy baby later on.

“You sure it is safe for you to go?” It was too soon for Yool to leave his side. They were only back together a month. Eun felt heavy to let Yool go even if it was just for a day and night. On the other hand, he wanted to send a prayer for their baby desperately.

“I’ll have Minseok-hyung and the elite squad with me at all times. The scout team came back reporting it was safe.” It would be as safe as he could be. “I’ll come back with a buck for our baby.”

“Promise me you’ll come back to me.” The omega looked deep into Yool’s eyes as he pulled the alpha flush against him.

Yool cupped Eun’s face, promising, “I will.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking to me make me really happy, THANKS!

The day’s hunt didn’t go well. Not a single prey had been seen or could be heard. Likely because the scent trail from the scouts had scared off the timid and wary creatures. The full moon too was a poor time for hunting. The brightness of the moonlight supplied good visual for the preys to spot them and run away. It might prove to be a futile trip.

However, Yool was not about to be defeated by the circumstances. He had promised a buck for the star sequestered in the safety of Eun’s belly. As such, he would deliver a buck as sacrifice to his omega. It was a decree he will complete with his own hands.

At least the wind was not against them for it had decided to make itself scarce even if it was not helping them directly. Its absence was much better than its presence since it meant that their scent wouldn’t be spread out.

They found a hidden spot, enough to hide the whole group and decided to wait; eyes alert.

Once the moon waned from its zenith, clouds filled the sky. It was an excellent sign as the awaited darkness engulfed them. Before long, amidst the crickets’ songs, a pair of reflecting red eyes caught Yool’s attention.

A breath. Two breaths. The silhouette of what seemed to be a deer remained in place.

Yool gave signal to his group to be still while he pulled his bowstring taut. While holding the string steady he closed his eyes as he said his prayers in his heart, reciting his intent to sacrifice the prey for the safety of their baby with the image of Eun’s face imprinted behind his eyelids.

With one final look to the glinting red eyes and a deep breath, he released the string.

Zzep, went the swift arrow, and the deer fell, thrashing on the ground. A direct hit. They held their celebration, instead they recited more prayers and gave thanks. Once quietness prolonged, Yool and his group made their move. The moon had decided to show itself, lending them its light for their search.

Lying on a puddle of blood was a buck with magnificent antlers, an adult but not old. Minseok checked the pulse to confirm the buck had indeed been sacrificed. It had as the arrow had cut straight through the jugular and trachea, severing them cleanly. In other words, Yool had landed a perfect shot.

They quickly carried the buck and traced their way back for the precaution against other predators that had caught the smell of spilled blood.

\--

Miles away, in the safety of the palace walls, Eun laid in bed with Sehun in his arms His bloodshot eyes opened. He couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that had taken root in the pit of his belly. The jarring feeling had stolen his sleepiness away, making him stay awake as he cuddled his toddler. He tried to abate the gnawing worry with prayers upon prayers sent for the safe return of hunting group.

Instead of abating, the eeriness grew and grew and grew, prickling his nerves, slowly constricting his heart.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented some time ago about this angst plot twist so I inserted it. But, things are not what they seemed to be.

The hunting ground was a way’s away from civilisation.

On their way back, something dismaying took place. A group of men covered head to toe in dark crimson herded them. “Look at what have we got here. I didn’t expect the lamb would present himself on a silver platter without needing us to raid the palace,” said one of the rebel, probably the leader. “Don’t waste time, kill them all. Remember, no evidence!”

The hunted buck dropped to the ground, the crown prince and his escorts unsheathed their swords.

\--

“Appa!” “Mama!” screamed Sehun and Chanyeol as Eun fell forward while holding his belly. Thank goodness, Jongdae managed to grab a hold of the prince consort before he bludgeoned his head on the floor.

Jongdae felt a wetness on the hand supporting Eun’s bottom from his impromptu rescue. He was afraid of what it could be for he knew what it was. Carefully, he arranged Eun on a cushioned settee and swiftly hid the wet hand by turning towards his mate, mumbling, “We need a physician.”

Chanyeol saw the reddened palm but he suppressed the gasp that almost escaped his mouth. Now was not the time to alert Eun. Though he was unconscious, he mind could still be processing and such dismal news would only worsen his condition. He called Zhang who had hurried into the room from the commotion. Behind him, Rui eyed their prince consort. Quietly, Chanyeol asked the eunuch to call the physician.

Zhang’s and Rui’s widened eyes didn’t hinder their legs from working.

On the settee, Sehun had climbed up to snuggle with his appa.

Yool was supposed to be back by sundown regardless of a successful or a failure hunt. Yet, it was another morning and there was no sign of him or his escorts. The emperor had sent a troop, fearing for the worst especially since Eun was not waking up.

Everyone exhaled in relief when a patched up Yool was carried to Eun’s side as the sky was dyed red. It was a major casualty with only him and Minseok surviving littered with wounds, though the opponents were wiped out.

Yool came back to a still fainted Eun. Jongdae informed him about the worrying and the bleeding. He didn’t say much else as he himself was worrying over Chanyeol’s state. Chanyeol was livid, blaming Yool for the state Eun was in. For causing another precious lost. Before the omega could say more at the hurt crowned prince, Jongdae swept him away, apologising for his mate words.

Looking at Eun’s pale face, Yool felt guilty. Chanyeol was right. He was to be blamed for. Because of him, they had lost their baby. It was not even the first time. How would he tell Eun? How could he face Eun?

With his palm of Eun’s cheek, Yool apologised with tears wetting the pillow under his head. Eun woke up to the soft caress. He turned and he too cried. “You’re back… You’re here. Am I dreaming?” Eun touched the hand on his face, looking at the bruised face with dried cuts marring his skin.

“I’m sorry.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bad writer. I know. But, here's the anticlimactic final chappie.

They tried to sleep in each other’s embrace, mustering strength from the other’s presence as both were afraid of the shadows looming over them.

Eun knew of the day’s happenstance, he had heard Chanyeol’s tirade towards his alpha though he couldn’t open his eyes. It was a state of mental awareness whilst his body denied his want to awaken. Each words was heard with clear pronunciation, filtering through his mind.

Another lost.

A result of his own doing. He didn’t take better care of their star. He had been selfish, only caring about his own feelings, disregarding the powerless star residing in his belly.

He should have rested.

He should have listened to Rui’s plea to eat.

He should have believed more in Yool.

But he didn’t

So, their star was snuffed. His own fault. He killed their baby.

How was he supposed to look at Yool? How was Yool going to love him when he had was the one who had taken their son’s life?

Eun felt suffocated and he physically choked.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yool as he rubbed Eun’s back, alarmed by the souring scent of his mate. A quiet Eun was not a good sign. He pulled Eun’s chin up to look at him. “Please, talk to me.”

And the dam broke. It was not silent tears. Eun shook as he cried loudly, clutching Yool with his dear life, unhindered as Sehun was sleeping with Rui and Zhang tonight. In between the hiccupping for breath, he spilled the thoughts swirling in his mind. He bared his ugliness to Yool.

Tears cascaded down Yool’s cheeks. Once Eun emptied his heart, the alpha emptied his. “No, it’s not yours, it’s mine. I should have been more prepared and heeded your worry. I should have reassured you more. I made you worry so blame me. If I didn’t worry you, you won’t be suffering. I’m the one who made you sick, it’s not your fault, Eun.”

The two cried and negated the other’s claim for the blame. Slowly, they heard the deeper meanings of the words relayed. They were not angry or disappointed with each other, but this meaning was difficult to accept, as they believed otherwise, projecting their own dismal perspectives.

They fell asleep due to exhaustion from the taxing exposure of their innermost thoughts coupled with their already weakened bodies.

Waking up entangled sans disgust as they shared a look. The shadow darkening their horizon retracted bit by bit.

Day in, day out. Their body recovered faster than the intangible side of them. They talked and reassured each other, some part of their skin always in contact. They resumed their roles in the palace, managing to plaster barely a smile on their face. However, Sehun was the apple of their eyes, the light in their sorrow.

Day in, day out. Steadily, they learn to accept that neither was completely at fault nor faultless. However, they refused to blame the other. It was not easy to prove to the other that they weren’t to be blamed. Bouts of fighting exploded.

_“Did you plan for the rebel to walk that road that day? You can’t control their movements. Therefore, it was not your blunder that had caused you to be injured. You came back home. You’re alive. You’re here.”_

_“And you can’t blame yourself either. Did you want to worry? You didn’t. Emotions can be irrational and you tried to eat, you tries to sleep, but just couldn’t. I know you, love. Don’t dwell on this.”_

They didn’t relent to their own demons, they fought together as the source of strength. As such, healing was imminent.

Weeks passed by, the heaviness in their respective hearts diminished until one day they woke up light, no longer feeling like they had destroyed their future. No longer projecting their own demons to the world.

There were definitely scars, but the wound didn’t fester. Yet, because of the wound, they adhered to each other much, much, more than before and it showed on their wrists. The purple, the red, the white and the greens of the flowers and leaves of their bondmarks became lusher; more vivid as though they were living.

Realising the beauty adorning their wrists and what it signified, they couldn’t hold back the tears that escaped.

Sehun, who was sleeping between them that night woke up to his parents crying soundlessly, foreheads linked. But, that was not the root cause of his rousing. It was something else. A beating staccato.

“Abba, what’s that sound?” Sehun tugged his abba’s tunic.

Detaching from his mate, Yool pulled up his son so he was eye level with them. “What sound, Hunnie?”

Sehun tilted his head, right now he couldn’t hear it. Then, he scrambled back to his previous position, by his parents’ belly. “This sound. Dupdupdupdupdupdupdupdup.” He said with his plastered on Eun’s abdomen.

“It couldn’t be…” Yool joined his son’s head. He heard what Sehun imitated. He remembered something. “Did the heavens accepted the sacrificed buck?”

“What is it?”

“You need to get up, we’re seeing Yixing.” In a flurry, while still in their night garments, the family of three made haste to Yixing’s. Yool kept mum of his inference despite Eun’s incessant prodding. He needed prove that he was not delusional before he could say anything.

The servants were shocked to see what they were seeing. Scandalised by the lack of clothing and the news travelled fast. By the time the trio reached Yixing’s, the man was ready to greet them. Yool whispered to Yixing’s ears. So, the physician asked for Eun’s wrist to check his pulse. He checked and rechecked the pulse. Then, he apologised for he wanted to examine Eun’s belly.

Eun lifted up his tunic.

Yixing prodded here and there. Listened close.

“It seemed that you hadn’t lost the baby.” Nodded Yixing with a big dimpled smile. “Congratulations! Sehunnie, you’re getting a younger sibling!”

Sehun squealed.

“What?” Yixing words were clear-cut but Yool just couldn’t digest the meaning. Having his inference confirmed was a shock. A happy shock.

“A bleeding isn’t a 100% confirmation of a miscarriage. You’re very lucky. With the state you were in and the early stage of the pregnancy at that point of time, it is understandable for the misdiagnosis,” Yixing explained.

“I’m… pregnant…” Eun looked at Eun with Sehun held in his arms. “We’re pregnant…” The omega surged to his feet and hugged his two beloved family. “We’re having a baby. Little star is alright.”

Many ears were listening in. Within minutes, an ecstatic bunch disturbed their peace.

\--

The end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it ends. Yay! Seriously, I hope this whole story didn't suck too much. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and big applause for the comments. They help me with my low writing esteem, it cripples me sometimes (a lot of times). My apologies for the grammar and everything. Thanks for joining this ride with me. May the force be with you.


End file.
